


The Nightsky is Burning

by TheNightHunter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightHunter/pseuds/TheNightHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2056 and there are no flying cars, no one is living on the moon, we are a decaying planet held in a high tech war that is being waged between kindred and lycans. They use technology well beyond our own.  There is nothing we could do but watch in horror, we couldn’t defend ourselves against the sheer force of their numbers…we never even knew they were thriving just under our feet. We couldn’t do anything…</p><p>~Amanda Darling July 4th 2056</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightsky is Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Needs a Beta :]

The year is 2056 and there are no flying cars, no one is living on the moon, we are a decaying planet held in a high tech war that is being waged between kindred and lycans. They use technology well beyond our own.  There is nothing we could do but watch in horror, we couldn’t defend ourselves against the sheer force of their numbers…we never even knew they were thriving just under our feet. We couldn’t do anything…

~Amanda Darling July 4th 2056

 

 

The year now is 3012 and the world is still in decay, there are no improvements on the flying cars, it was such a joke. They had nothing to show for the centuries of knowledge that had in dealing with chemicals, electrons, and all that other bullshit that was suppose to get the world somewhere. No, all there is now is an unsteady truce between humans and supernatural beings. The creation of God now was divided into two governments, those of natural blood and those who desired it.

The countries across the globe were split up, between the two governments; there were entire cities that strictly held vampires, lycans, and humans. Every race between the three is strictly separated until they could live in relative peace. So far there was no such luck and rogues still attack the opposing cities…so far all who have did such have been brutally executed. 

“Fucking joke.” Mikey way shook his head, tossing the old journal down, as he walked through the crime scene. It was still unsure whether or not this was a mass suicide or simply another terrorist attack against the kindred. It would take until tomorrow night to really know, but a lot of the older families had taken to ending their existence together. The old detective wouldn’t have been surprised either way and part of him knew he was too old even still care much; he was just doing his job.  The older officers wondered through the house collecting whatever evidence there was to be had. It didn't matter much though, the smell of old blood was making some of the newer fledglings twitch a bit, every so often you'd hear someone being smacked up side the head and forced back into focus. The laws weren't very strict on becoming a vampire,  they didn't need to be it was nearly impossible for vampires and humans to meet. Some humans of the prestiges families were allowed into the city and vampire clubs by very few of them were offered the sacred kiss and even fewer even accepted the offer.

The elder detective looked across the bedroom the journal had been in, Amanda and her family were probably some of the first families that were turned when the far spilled out into the human world. The day it happened was a regular day, a perfect day, with perfect weather, early afternoon shortly after lunch...at first it was just commotion in the alley ways, the lyans were trying to drive the vampires out into the sunlight, it was a stupid mistake. By then vampires had composed a sunscreen that was strong enough to protect them and fend off from turning to ash. It was then that the fight took to the street, when the police tried to bring peace to the situation most of them were slaughtered, those who didn't parish from the attacks were turned and left behind to their confusion to what was taking place. As the shit went down the pipe, nothing could stop it, not even when the militaries of the civil world joined forces, the governments across the world crumbled under the pressure. For a time there was anarchy and chaos, several million natural born were killed. It wasn't until the humans population became dangerously low that the hand of order was forced.

Mikey wasn't born until 3040 and it was turned along with his brother Gerard about 3065. He rubbed his face and turned away, heading toward the master bedroom where the five bodies were, two laying vertically on the bed, one laying across at the end, and two at the of the bed. It looked as though they had been drained of blood, either someone gorged themselves on the family or they did it to each other. They would have to leave the bodies were they were until the coroner arrived. The examination would have to be done there otherwise they would simply turn to ash once they were moved.  He wished that some of the myths about kindred were untrue...turning to ash after death was true, crosses were untrue, sleeping in a coffin, untrue and overrated. The thought amused him though, when him and his brother were turned they thought they were so cool, both had bought coffins and slept in them for a week before giving up the ghost. Unless you bought an extra wide one, they were uncomfortable to sleep in and you couldn't hardly move or roll over...sex in a coffin was also quite impractical, more so if the lid was closed.

“There isn't much else here for you to do here Detective, the rest is simply gathering any finger prints, and we'll be going over the security tapes tomorrow. We'll have our answer soon but I'm betting its a mass suicide...its happening a lot among the first families.” Mikey shifted a bit as he looked over his shoulder, meeting the blue eyes of a soft mouse like woman named Luna. She was an odd one, strange, soft, and deadly...His felt his mind sharpen to a point and he nodded a bit, “I suppose there isn't much point sticking around then, there isn't much to see any way.” There was no sense in small talk since he wasn't really that interested in holding a conversation, she made his skin crawl in a way that was more annoying than anything else.

The evening was wearing thin as the sun settled, allowing the darkness to devour the city, bringing out the  whores and the sinners. He shook his head and lit up a cigarette as he walked toward the nearest jazz bar, he never troubled himself with the crowded places because he knew he'd end up arresting someone for pissing him off. Whether he liked it or not, he'd always be a cop at heart and he would always act like one...he had been doing this job for too many years, he glanced back at the house, inhaling the smoke into his dead lungs. He wondered how many more family would end themselves, what people didn't realize about immortality is that it was forever, you didn't grow any older, you grew wiser though but wisdom easily became a burden. Watching people you love whither away and die, doing everything you can to stay entertained, but there are only so many things one can do to keep from getting jaded...only when mountains crumble will you truly know

The sky above rumbled and vibrated, signaling that a storm was well on its way. It would be good to see a little rain he supposed. He continued to breath in fire and smoke, his footsteps echoing off the walls in the empty streets. The jazz club was close and also in a part of town that wasn't frequented by too many, it was considered a seedy part of town, it was funny that only two blocks away were some of the best and safest neighborhoods in the city...strange how that works. He shook his head and walked into the club to his usual table and ordered a bloody mary, made with real blood. The next performer was about to start but he didn't really care just as long as it was real jazz and not the poser shit you see in most movies.

“Long day at the office bro?”

Gerard owned the club and pulled up a chair so he could enjoy the show too, he was always surprised that his brother had picked up the detective gig but he had a real knack for solving crimes. He sipped pure blood and glanced toward the stage, the woman about to sing was new to the city but apparently wasn't knew to the vampire scene. Who knew what she was running from but it wasn't his or anyone else's place in the club to ask...here vampires came here to forget what they were and how long they had lived or if they were running.

“Yea, another family is dead today, hard to say if its murder or just the usual.”

Gerard was a little alarmed that three of the first families were now dead within a week but then again it wasn't that surprising. That aside he just couldn't bring himself to give two shits about it, so they were offing themselves, didn't really affect anything or anyone. People assumed that vampires didn't have any emotions because they were 'dead' but most kindred retained as much their personalities after the turning. The fact of the matter was, dead was simply more accepted among them. After all the older vampires became, the more jaded most of them came, it wasn't uncommon for an elder to go completely insane and have to be put down. The burden of knowing was too much for many but the younger generations were a lot more prepared for the aging than the elders were. He assumed that Mikey and himself were on the beyond the desire for death.

“There are still a dozen of the first families left and of course the second generations can fill the governing spots.”

The way the government worked among the vampires was similar to how Parliament and the United States worked only a little less complicated. Instead of houses there were literally families that served in those positions, the level of importance in each house was based on knowledge of the vampire history and of course the current political situation of things. Age usually did not play a role in who acquired what position in the house hold. That aside, children were still treated as children when they were alone with their parents, depending on their age. Most vampires are considered young until they reach a century but that aside, the elders from before the first war were still around it was rumored, pulling strings from behind the scenes, remaining unseen and still living in the darkness underneath the ground.

“I don't think anyone really gives a fuck as long as there isn't an economical crises, as long as the blood is flowing, no one pays any mind to anything...no tears will be shed in grief.” Mikey held a slightly bitter tone in the statement because he knew it was true, no one really cared that an entire family died today. Vampires were too consumed with their own problems, their own lives...but he knew that humans were the same way.

The only community that held any sort of feelings were their peers were the lycans, they were a tight knit group, in the cities of lycans...everyone knew everyone, there were no degrees of separations in each city. It was only when you started traveling to other lycan communities that you found any separation, the most was 5 degrees, very rarely did it go above six degrees. They way they governed themselves had not changed, small packs had an alfa and there was a military pack with its own alfa that kept the city in check and at peace. Mikey wished that the vampires could at least care about each others well being, but he couldn't say much, he was rather dead inside, the only spark of emotion he had was for his brother...anything else was too much of a stretch. He just couldn't bring himself to feel anything for anyone else.

“I know bro, I know...there's no reason to give to much thought, won't change will it? Just enjoy your next couple of days ok? Maybe we'll hit the mountains and go hiking or something, get away from the fuckers for awhile and take a break.”

It was amazing how much energy Gerard still had, he didn't seem to be jaded by the years, and still wanted to go do things with Mikey. He didn't seem to give much care about living forever, but he really didn't think about the years ahead, he thought about today and tomorrow. No real reason to think about what might happen later when all he had was now. He hoped one day his little brother would come to understand that and maybe quit the force and find a job that made him happier...all that death and seeing the ugly side of the world all the time couldn't have been good for an immortal.

“...Yea sure, sounds like a plan Gerard.”

 


End file.
